Goodbye Ramna
by shawnieboy13
Summary: After Ramna and Akane got married is when this story takes place and Ramna's mind is taking over. And yes people I know I spelled Ranma's name wrong in the first two chaters so shut up! and reveiw:-)
1. Goodbye Ramna

  
  
  
  


Goodbye Ramna

  
  
  
  


Akane walked away from Ramna depressed and sad about what she was doing when Ramna was in this state. Ramna was in his cat-like stage where he pictured himself as a cat. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked away. 

Ramna and Akane were once in love but Ramna's problem was to much for Akane. Nabaki, her sister, was soon to be married to a handsome normal man which made Akane realize what hell Ramna's disability put her through.

Akane thought to herself as Ranma jumped around hissing and clawing like a cat " I don't care about family honor. I used to love him but not anymore. I can't stay with him any longer or he will drive me to death. I must leave."

Akane thought back to when she and Ramna first found out they were to be married. She was so happy, always anxious to see what Ramna would write in his letters but she couldn't take it any longer.

Akane had left a note in Ramna's pocket before he went into his cat-like mind that read:

  
  
  
  


[Ramna,

  
  
  
  


Ramna my love, I am sorry that I have to do this but I can not hold it any longer. God knows himself knows I love you but I can not stand you when you think you are a cat. I will always love you. But right now I don't give a damn about family honor. 

It was a disgrace to both of our family's when my father and yours engaged us before we were married. But sometimes I am glad they did.

But now most of the time you are not in your state of mind. I will always love you and remember you and I hope you can too.

  
  


Your former love,

  
  


Akane]

  
  


Akane was heart-broken at the remembrance of the letter. She glanced once more at her former beloved then walked out of their family dojo. She walked to the road nearby. A wagon came riding down the dirt-road. As Akane watched the wagon come closer it slowed down and as soon as it stopped Akane hopped aboard it.

She didn't think she just wanted to get as far away as possible.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Ramna's mind was slowly coming back to him now. His vision started to come back to him as his own. He realized he was very tired probably from rolling and jumping around on the ground. After a few minutes all his senses had come back. 

"Ah, thank you Akane for staying with me again. I owe you for the thousandth time," Ramna said without looking for his lover.

Ramna rolled over onto his side with curiosity that Akane had not answered when he heard a crumble in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter Akane had wrote to him. 

He read it and and crumbled it up with rage. Then a tear droped from his eye as he realized what had happened. Then Ramna's manservant entered the room with a tray of tea when he stopped in horror at Ramna's eyes. 

Ramna's cat-rage was taking over his body and he began to go into his cat-state. Ramna jumped at the man and kicked him in the chest. The man flew back into the wall and fell dead to the floor. 

Ramna turned from his kill and with a mighty hiss and a gnashing of his teeth went slowly insane in his cat-like mind.


	2. Curse Her Name

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Curse Her Name  
  
  
  
  
  


Akane finally reached Tokyo on the wagon she had taken at the dojo. Her butt was getting sore so she was glad that the ride was over. She was still feeling guilty about leaving Ramna and hoped he never found her.

There were many lights in Tokyo kind of like Las Vegas when she had seen a picture of it in a magazine. Everything was written in Japanese and English. 

"Shows who the top country is," Akane said to herself.

Some people were riding bikes along the sidewalks while most were walking with groceries or crafts. The lights were like the sun in the night. Akane was fascinated with the lights, she kept her head tilted towards the lights as she walked on.

Akane suddenly remembered what she had done earlier. As she glanced back at the lights a tear fell from her eye as she remembered the good times she had spent with Ramna. But she had already done her action and she had to live with it.

She wondered to herself what Ramna must be thinking right now?  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  


Ramna sat on the porch of the dojo two hours after the incident with Akane leaving and killing his manservant. He was sobbing into his hands for his heart had been broken by Akane.

Suddenly another manservant came out onto the porch and asked "Um.... Sir? Everyone is um.... wondering, what happened to Keizel we have not seen him for a few hours."

"You want your friend," Ramna asked. "Go into the middle of the yard and start digging." 

"Why? Why did you kill him?" The manservant said with rage.

"He entered the room at the wrong time and as far as I am concerned he can burn in hell along with that bitch Akane. I hate them all," Ramna said angrily and plainly. 

"I am sorry master, I will not ask anymore except why did she leave?" The manservant asked.

"She thought my gift in martial arts was a curse. She does not know what she speaks. Any matter, I will kill her for the pain she caused. I hate her. And I will hate her until I die. I have an idea she ran off to either Hong Kong or Tokyo," Ramna explained.

The servant shook his head up and down as if he understood. "How will you track her?"

"Tomorrow I will try my hardest to go into my cat-like mind and then use my sense to track her down. Eventually I will find her and kill her. She will see me once and only once more. She will be DESTROYED!" Ramna said with rage.

His Servant ran back in fright and horror. Ramna's face turned red and his eyes turned black as coal. An evil grin came across his face as he thought of how he was going to find Akane and make her life a living hell, like she made his.  
  
  
  



	3. A little Surprise

  
  
  
  
  
  


A Little Surprise

  
  
  
  


Akane awoke in her room she had rented in a hotel. She felt crummy her hair was messed up from her tight bun. She sat up and glanced at the empty space next to her in the bed. She got out of the bed slowly.

She walked over across the white shagged carpet into the bathroom. She leaned over the sink and looked into the mirror. Suddenly she felt something hurtle in her stomach. A sick feeling filled her abdomen and suddenly she vomited into the sink.

Without question she got dressed, trying not to vomit, and then went out the door, down the stairs, and then out the hotel to a doctor a block near the hotel. When she came to the hospital she entered it and asked for a visit. 

Akane was put with the doctor very quickly after she through up on the secretary's desk. As soon as Akane was put on the table she said "I am hungry."

"No wonder you are hungry, your more sick than a lack toast cow," the doctor said. "Now let us see what is wrong." The doctor pulled out a machine and then ran it across Akane's stomach. 

The doctor pulled it away and looked surprised. Akane grew anxious to know what was wrong with her. The doctor went and put the machine away in a drawer and then looked at Akane.

Akane fixed on what was wrong with bursted out "What um.... What is wrong with me? Will I be all right?"

The doctor just looked at her and simply said "Your pregnant." He laughed as if it were no big deal.

Akane looked up at the ceiling, sighed, and then passed out with misery. "It couldn't get any worse could it," she thought before she drifted off.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Ranma awoke on the porch of the dojo tired from his grieving the night before. He would never forgive Akane as long as she lived. Ranma stood up and walked into the dojo and ordered his manservant to prepare a wagon to set off for Tokyo in search for Akane.

"Set a wagon for Tokyo," Ranma ordered. "We will go in search for Akane. And load my sword, it might become handy." Ranma walked over to the window of the dojo and looked out across the green lands. "She will not escape, She will be destroyed so long as my hatred is near. Ha, Ha, Ha," Ranma laughed as the manservant obeyed.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Akane awoke with a start and realized she was in an hospital room. "Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud. "What am I doing here and why do I feel like crap?"

Akane sat up and looked around. The room was white and was lit up very brightly. The bright light stung Akane eyes. 

"Well hello there Akane," A man said from the corner. "Are you okay? You took quite a faint. You may not remember the last couple of minutes or hours for that matter of fact, but I am your doctor and you fainted about the information I gave you. You are pregnant."

" Akane thought back and said, "I can't be pregnant, I.... I just left my husband. I can't, I can't!" Akane started yelling. "Dammit, I can't I tell you, I can't. Jesus, it can't be true."

"Listen Akane," The doctor said. "I am sorry that you are pregnant I guess, but this is your fault no one else's," The doctor said in a stern voice.

Akane looked into his face and then turned away and then walked out of the room. She continued to walked fast-like out of the hospital. She looked up to the sky and wished she was dead. She looked up to the sky and thought to herself, "Will Ranma ever find out about this? What if he did? Could this bring us back together?"

Akane wondered to herself if this surprise was a curse, or a gift?


	4. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

  
  
  
  


Ranma was setting out for Tokyo ready to find his wife. His menservants had backed everything in a cart wagon and were ready to follow Ranma. Yet not all their courage and trust were with them. After Ranma killed that one servant, the rest were scared of him. 

Ranma pulled out the letter Akane had given to him and read it. Suddenly his mind was turning over with rage. Ranma dropped to the ground and sniffed it. He suddenly turned and faced west and said "Sheeee went thatssss way," Ranma hissed then he started running in that direction.

His servants whipped the horses of the wagon and followed Ranma down the dirt road. They off to their first stop Tokyo where they would search for Akane and end her life. Forever.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Akane walked down the street in afternoon near her hotel. She looked across the street with depression in her eyes. Her spirits perked up as she thought she saw Ranma. She ran across the street not watching for cars at all. Yet when she got to the other side, she saw that it was not Ranma at all.

She apologized to the man she had mistaken for Ranma and continued her walk. The day was glorious afternoon. The sun was shining and the grass was glowing green with youth and life.

Yet all beauty must die. 

Suddenly a cloud from the east came over and others followed it and the sunshine once brilliant and marvelous now became dull and dark. A crack of thunder released cold freezing rain drops that hit Akane's face.

She remembered in her mind about Ramna and added that to anther reason on the list why she left Ranma.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The raindrops also fell upon Ranma's party soaking them. Ranma looked up at the sky as the raindrops hit him and said aloud "Shit, this just had to happen now didn't it."

Suddenly Ranma's body shifted. His hair grew red and his chest grew out. He had turned into a women. This was one of Ranma's curse. He had been cursed by falling into a pond that cursed him. Whenever cold water touched his skin he turned into a woman, and with hot water would return normal.

Ranma's servant chuckled to them selves at Ranma's appearance at this time. Ranma turned and looked at his servants the way a wife might look at her husband as warning before death. (Husbands were always given that look, and were petrified when they were given that look.) And his man servants shut up.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Akane thought she would right a list of how many reasons she left Ranma. She started:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1. He always ruins the carpet

2. When ever it rains and we go outside, people think we are lesbians. 

3. Those other women who Ranma was engaged to are real bitches

  
  


Akane couldn't think of anything else. Maybe three reasons weren't enough to call a 

divorce. Maybe she even had feeling for Ranma.

But the lesbian reason was a big reason.


End file.
